Fire and Ice
by DWGolondor
Summary: After Leo and Calypso broke up, he doubted that he could ever get himself a girl again. But when he meets Calypso's half-sister huntress, will his opinion change? Set in an AU where Zoe Nightshade lives. ZOLEO. Caleo friendship. Late Christmas present for lolamay101.


**Set in an AU where Zoe Nightshade survived.**

 **So this is my first take on Zoleo :D For all the people who are confused why I ship those two: I and a friend of mine roleplay the two of them on a forum called the Assimilation Trials (it's totally cooool, you guys should check it out :D). And they are sooooo cute! We have rped them for over a year now :D Also here is your present Lola! I hope you will like it lil sis ;) I tried my best with it :p**

Leo never was lucky with girls. Even though he flirted around shamelessly, he simply was a total loser. Scrawny, smelling like oil and looking like a Santa elf, he was not exactly the type of boy girls wanted. It didn't help that he sometimes was a blushing mess around girls he really liked.

The first one was Piper. Leo's fake memories always remembered her as a close friend and sister to him, but recently he got dreams that he had once dated her in Wilderness School and that he was totally in love with her. At first, he thought that was only some weird dream, but when Piper told him the same thing, he knew it was true. It didn't change their relationship. To Leo she was still a sister to him, but it was ironically how the first girl he ever got was taken away by him by his evil babysitter Tia aka Hera, the goddess of marriage.

The second one was Drew. Truth to be told, that crush was only short, but damn was she hot. She had a perfect body and her face was so smooth. Also, did her voice charm him too much. But after seeing that she was way out of his league and that she treated Piper like scum, his crush quickly faded. Funnily enough they were good friends right now after Leo discovered that her bitchiness was nothing more than a mask to hide her sorrow.

The third one was Khione. That girl was cold as hell and so unbelievable stunning. Leo really thought that she was a goddess (which she was) and he was in love again. But due to the fact that she threatened to kill him and his friends his crush also quickly faded.

The forth one was Thalia. Never in his life Leo thought Jason had a sister. And then she was so hot. She had these cute freckles on her face that Leo immediately fell in love with despite the fact that she was a huntress. He of course tried to woo her as much as he could, but she would always ignore her. She was kick-ass and pretty, everything Leo liked in girls, but this crush faded too as he saw her less and less. They are on decent terms right now, he would even say good friends since they sometimes spent time together and prank someone (with Percy joining them).

The fifth one was Reyna. Oh my god was she a beauty. It took Leo all his strength not to be a stuttering mess around her. She was regal, strong, beautiful and was totally kick-ass. Even though she mainly ignored him he simply fell in love with her and her cold, but still nice attitude. But this crush also faded since she kinda hated him for firing her city. She was now strangely one of his best friends after she came to Camp Half-Blood and talked to him about things (well not voluntarily, he was the only person around at night when he saw her sitting somewhere looking being stressed). He, Reyna and Nico (he kinda overheard the conversation and joined) were the ultimate kick-ass trio now. But he of course still also had Jason and Piper building with him the awesome-fun trio.

The sixth one was Echo. Leo remembered how she desperately tried to free Narcissus from his curse. Leo felt sorry for the girl. She didn't deserved that arrogant bastard and she didn't deserved that curse. It was the first time that Leo didn't liked someone on the first look but came to like her because of her personality (well besides Piper of course). All the others were just puppy crushes, this time it felt like a real one. Sadly, he didn't get much time with her since she chose to stay and so this crush faded too. But after the war he remembered her again and freed her from her curse. This time she chose to come with him after realizing that Narcissus was a hopeless case. They are good friends today.

The seventh one was Hazel and this one was really complicated. Leo thought she was cute but things got really weird when she told him that she did date his great-grandfather Sammy Valdez. Leo always felt there was something special about this girl. He was simply attracted to her and for the first time in history (well there was still Piper but that still felt surreal) a girl showed interest in him too. But to his dismay, she already had a boyfriend: Frank. Because of this situation, it became really awkward between those three before he landed on some lonely island where he met his 8th and final crush. After he left the island he didn't felt anything for Hazel anymore. Just brotherly feelings. Frank and Hazel were now two of his closest friends now and helped him with anything they could.

His last crush was a certain sea goddess named Calypso and this girl was different than all the others. She was beautiful yes, maybe the most beautiful person he ever saw with her long white dress and her long caramel hair and her desirable face and body. But she was totally irritating him, screaming at him with no reason and insulting him. He immediately disliked her. But since he was stuck on the island he spent more and more time with her learning all about her and her secrets. In return he also told her something about himself which he didn't do a lot. Slowly they warmed up to each other till he had to leave the island because the raft came. It was that moment when Leo realized that Calypso had fallen for him. Him! The scrawny little Latino guy who was totally awkward around girls. He swore on the Styx to come back and when he did he couldn't be happier to see her again. She then even agreed to be his girlfriend. It was probably the happiest thing that happened to him in a long time now. With this girl, Leo really felt something. She was just so awesome: kick-ass, smart, sassy, funny and so beautiful. Leo didn't know how he deserved that girl. And their relationship lasted for months…well till 2 months ago. Despite Leo still finding Calypso awesome they started to argue about silly things. At first, it was just some small arguments, then they became bigger. And over time Leo realized that he didn't liked Calypso the way he should. It felt…not real. Instead she felt like a really good friend to him, probably his best friend. After they had a long talk with each other, they then decided to stay good friends with each other a broke up. There were some tears but in the end, they broke up on good terms and still spent a lot time together with each other.

He yawned as he just got out from Bunker 9. He worked too much again. He was used to it, but sometimes Leo admitted that he could need some break. He then saw Calypso sitting together with his half-brother Raven and laughing at something he said. Leo smiled at this. The two of them really made a cute pair he admitted and he was already making plans how to bring them together. Till now Calypso rejected every single of his attempts even though he was charming, well-spoken and really nice. But she probably needed some time after their break up.

He just wanted to walk to them when suddenly an arrow flew past him inches from him away and hit a tree next to him. He first stared at the arrow in bewilderment and then turned his head into the other direction. He wasn't surprised to see a huntress standing there. They were right now camping here for a while and they, of course, hated boys and were good at archery. Through Leo asked himself what the hell he did?

"What the hell woman? You could have killed me!" Leo cried hotly as he glared at the girl. The girl had long brown hair which was tied into a braid and very regal looked, just like Reyna. Hell, with her cold stare and all, she could be Reyna's twin sister.

"Good, one idiotic boy less in the world then." She simply said as she walked to the tree to pick up the arrow but Leo blocked her way.

"Woah, woah, I haven't done anything to you! I simply was walking here around when you suddenly decided to kill me!" he cried offended at the fact that the girl wouldn't even apologize to him.

The girl simply rolled her eyes. "That's called training boy and if I would have wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now. Now get out of the way, will you?" she asked.

Leo simply glared at her. Damn, this girl was rude. "You could at least apologize to me." He muttered. "And I have a name. My name is Leo, but you can call me Captain Hot Stuff or the super-sized McShizzle." He said wriggling with his eyebrows.

The girl wrinkled her nose at this in disgust. "So, you are the boy my half-sister has dated. No idea what she was thinking dating any of your kind, especially such an annoying and idiotic one." She told him as he tried to pass him.

Leo looked offended at this. "Hey! I was the one who freed her from the island! Don't you tell me that I am idiotic!" he cried. But he was seriously surprised by the fact that Calypso had a half-sister here.

As he just finished his sentence he got judo-flipped on the ground by that girl. He groaned in pain as he touched the ground. "You are still a boy and boys are scum." She sneered at him as she picked up the arrow. "But I guess I can thank you for saving my sister. I guess you are maybe not that bad as the other boys." She said as she walked away.

Goddamn it what a woman. He already disliked her as he stood up and glared at her as she walked away. He didn't know that this would not be their last encounter.

-LINE BREAK-

Two days later Leo felt alone again. From time to time some of his friends would come to him and spent some times with him but right now it was couple time again and since he broke up with Calypso, he was alone. Even Nico now had Will and Reyna had Rachel now. He spent some time with Thalia till she had to go too. He sighed as he strolled around the camp when he saw the girl again who was practicing her archery skills. He first hesitated at her sight. What if she attacked him again? But Leo felt like this time she may be softer to him as he walked to her. "Training again I see and this time without a boy as an aim." He said grinning.

The groaned at the voice of him and turned around. "You again Valdez? Don't you have anything else to do?"

Leo shrugged at this. "Not really. Thought I was going to join you here." He said grinning.

The girl simply rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone." She muttered.

Leo eyed her curiously. She didn't seem to have the same hate to men as the other huntress had. Sure, she was still mean and sarcastic, but she wasn't totally rude and offensive. "You said Calypso is your half-sister. I didn't know she had one here." He said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Seems like I am not that important to her." She muttered. "My name is Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis." She said proudly.

Leo grinned at this. So, this was the girls name. "Ah, Percy told me a few things about you. Said you are a bit different from the other huntress. That you don't hate men as much." He said grinning.

Zoe glared at him. "I only respect Percy, because I find he is decent, that's it. I still hate all the other men." She said sneering at him.

Leo backed away a bit at this. Jeez that girl had anger management problems. "Okay fine, I get that. But why do you hate them? I mean not all men are disgusting pigs and idiots. I mean I am awesome!" he said grinning.

Leo could see Zoe gritting her teeth at this. "None of your business Flame Boy!" she told him dangerously.

Despite the fact that he could die now Leo continued to tease her. "Flame Boy? You are really warming up to me, aren't you?" he asked grinning.

Before he could even react, an arrow was shot over his head only an inch above him. "That is my last warning. Move before I shoot you." She said through gritted teeth.

Leo got nervous at this as he nodded and quickly ran away. Damn this girl really got serious issues.

-LINE BREAK-

"Bye Leo!" Piper said hugging him and kissing his cheek as she walked away with Jason. Leo smiled at her and waved as the two of them left to visit Camp Jupiter.

It was pretty quiet at Camp Half-Blood now. Most of the campers were at their parents' house or decided to visit Camp Jupiter. Leo decided to stay here because he needed to work on some projects still. He headed towards the bunked when he heard some curse words.

"Stupid machine, why does this not work?" a girl cursed and Leo could see that it was Zoe again. He had to grin at this. Who knew that girl was so unhandy when it came to machines. When he got closer he could see that it was a phone. Leo had to laugh at this. Ever since he figured out how to make a phone without attracting monsters everyone used them even the huntress.

Zoe heard his laugh and turned around. "You again! Came to laugh at my misery?" she snapped glaring at him.

Leo looked at her amused and approached her. "You know, I can help you with that if you want. Son of Hephaestus." He said grinning.

That made Zoe even glare more at him. "I don't need the help of a stupid boy. I can handle this on my own." She said. She then pressed some more things, but it suddenly went completely off. "I hate this technology!" she cried.

Leo laughed at this. "I guess mobile phones are new for you then. Come on let me help you." He said as he approached her.

Zoe was still glaring at him, but then sighed and handed him the phone. Leo grinned and examined it as he started it again. He then saw it. Ah no Sim card. He chuckled at this. "You got no sim card, that's why." He said.

Zoe blinked at this. "What is a sim card?" she asked confused.

Leo then explained her for the next 20 minutes what a sim card was and how this phone worked. Surprisingly enough she listened to him instead of interrupting him. He swore that he even could see a smile now and then but maybe he imagined that. When he was finished, he could see Zoe looking at him baffled. "I didn't know that this was so complicated." She said softly. "Th…thank you." She said and he could see how much it took her to say this.

Leo grinned at this. "Did I just hear that rightly? Miss I-Hate-All-Men-Besides-Percy-Jackson just thanked me for my service?" he teased her.

Zoe glared at him but to is surprise he could see her blushing a bit. "This was the only time you will hear this Flame Boy." She snapped at him. "Now if you excuse me, I have things to do." She said walking away.

Leo shook his head in amusement as she went away. She was really growing on him.

-LINE BREAK-

It was like Fate wanted the two of them to meet. The next day he saw her training there again with a bow and arrows. The huntress needed to stay a bit more longer this time because Artemis had some important tasks to do. He grinned at her as he sat next to her and observed her.

Zoe raised an eyebrow at this. "Any reason you are here now?"

Leo grinned at this. "What? I can't watch my favorite huntress in action?"

Zoe frowned at this. "Favorite huntress?"

Leo was still grinning. He really loved to tease her. "Well, yeah of course. I mean Thalia is coming close to first place, but you warmed up on me." He said grinning.

He almost expected her to snap or to punch him but he only heard her sighing. "If you say so Flame Boy."

Leo had to grin at this. He really was getting closer to her. "Say, how did you even managed to shoot so well? I can't even hit a whale if it's in front of me." He told her.

Zoe shrugged at this. "Endless trainings." She simply told him.

Leo smiled at this. "Must took you a long time. Um…this sounds strange but can you teach me it? I need to get better at it."

Zoe raised an eyebrow at this and Leo feared for his life now a bit, but to his shock she nodded. "Sure, why not." She said handing him a bow and an arrow.

He took the stuff still staring at her in awe. "Now you need to hold the arrow like this." She told him. "Then draw the bow straight to your face. The tighter you pull, the father it gets." She said.

He nodded and followed her example. "Like this?" he asked.

Zoe examined him then shook her head. "Again."

Leo tried it again and again but Zoe still was not content with it. "Let me show it to you." He said getting behind him and taking both of his arms. She was now steering him. Leo blushed a bit at this. It was a while since he got so close to a girl.

"Good, now you pull the string." She said softly which shocked Leo because normally her voice was strict and tough. Leo nodded and shot the arrow out. It didn't hit the center, but it was close enough.

"Woo! I did it!" Leo said grinning.

"Yes, you did it." He heard Zoe saying. He couldn't help but imagining her smiling.

"Thanks to you." Leo said grinning as he turned around. He suddenly noticed that their face were only inches away from each other. He immediately blushed about this fact and to his shock Zoe also blushed at this. "I…I…" Leo stuttered but he couldn't get anything out. This was awkward.

Zoe seemed to had herself under control again as she released his arms. "Now you can train by yourself. I must meet my huntresses now. I shall see you later Flame Boy." She said softly as she walked away.

Leo simply stared at Zoe in awe and blushed. Again, he blew it up, great job Valdez.

-LINE BREAK-

The next few weeks Leo and Zoe spent a lot of times together. Zoe who liked to spent some times off from her family and Leo who was alone most of the times had more in common than they thought. It didn't take them too long to tell them secret things from each other.

"My mom faded a long time ago, it was only my father and my sisters who were there." She said softly. "For years, I have protected the garden of the Hesperides…" she told him. As she continued with her story Leo listened to her calmly and patiently. She told him how terrible of a father Atlas was and then finally the reason why she joined the hunters. Hercules. Leo's blood boil at this. How dare this jerk hurt Zoe? She helped him and as repayment she gets betrayed by him? He would so kick his ass if he ever saw this bastard.

After she was done Leo told her about his story. How his mother died, how he blamed himself, about his aunt and Hera, how he felt left out in the Seven and all the foster homes. It took Leo great strength not to crack at his own story. Zoe took his hand in comfort over the whole story like he did at hers and then told him softly when he ended. "Leo, nothing about this was your fault. All your life you have been treated badly and yet you become a remarkable man. You are funny, nice, hard-working, skillful and very sweet." She said blushing a bit to Leo's shock. "And I don't tell this to any boy."

Leo laughed at this. "I know. And I know that it's not my fault." He said smiling. "It took me a while to realize it." He said softly. Then he did something that shocked himself. He hugged Zoe and he could feel her going stiff, but then relaxing. "Hercules is an asshole for doing this to you. You deserve so much better." He said softly. "But not all men are like this. I would never ever hurt you like this. Never." He told her softly.

He could see a tear sliding down her cheek at this. "I know. You are different than any men, even Perseus, that I have encountered. Thank you, Leo." She said softly. He noticed how suddenly their faces were getting closer to each other. And before he could react their lips touched. It was an amazing feeling as sparks flew through the air as he kissed her passionately. Here he was kissing a girl he really gotten to like over the past few days. He couldn't believe his luck. His whole body felt like it was going to explode as he kissed her. He never wanted it to end…

Suddenly Zoe broke up from him and gasped. "Oh, my god, my oath! Lady Artemis!" she cried in horror as Leo realized it too. He just made out with a huntress! Was he crazy?

"Oh, my god Zoe…I…I am so sorry." He told her, but she already ran off. He cursed himself. Was there nothing he could do right?

-LINE BREAK-

Leo sighed. It has been days since their last encounter. He hadn't seen Zoe in this time now and he knew he blew it up. He didn't wanted Zoe to fly out of the huntress either. He was just so conflicted. As he walked through the camp he suddenly saw some of his friends gathered together. Calypso, Nico, Reyna, Rachel, Will, Drew, Thalia, Nyssa, Harley and even Echo. Those who stayed at the camp. Leo blinked at this. He never seen such a bizarre combination before.

"Um hi?" he asked confused.

At this all of them turned around. Thalia nodded at him and waving him to come.

Leo was now a bit weirded out. What was happening?

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" he asked them.

Thalia sighed at this. "We need to talk about you and Zoe." She told him.

"You and Zoe." Echo agreed nodding.

Leo stared at them in shock. "Um fine, but I don't get why you want to discuss this?" He asked.

At this Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Because you are obviously still upset about this lil bro."

Reyna nodded at this. "You have been acting strange ever since you and Zoe don't speak anymore." He told him.

Leo frowned at this. "Wait, what do you guys know about this?" he asked them.

"Only that you and Zoe seem to avoid each other." Nico spoke up.

"And that you like each other." Drew said smirking at which Leo blushed at this.

"You don't know that!" he cried glaring at her.

Drew rolled her eyes at this. "Honey, I am child of Aphrodite. We sense something like this."

Thalia sighed at this. "Zoe didn't talk to any of us huntresses recently much. What have you done Valdez?"

Leo glared at her. "Why do people always think it's me? Gosh, this isn't even your business!" he cried. He already wanted to go, but Calypso grabbed his arm.

"Please Leo, nobody wants to judge you. We just want to help you." She said with the same smile Leo fell in love with months ago. He still loved that smile, but now in a different way. Leo sighed.

"Fine, what do you guys want to know?" he asked.

"Everything." Reyna told him. "And don't you even think of escaping." She said glaring at him.

"It was so much easier when people didn't care about me so much." He muttered as his started his story. He told them about how their relationship developed and how they kissed last time. As he ended his story Harley hugged him tightly surprising him.

"Don't worry, big brother, you will get her. I know that. You are the McShizzle, aren't you?" he asked and Leo laughed at this.

"Yes, yes I am." He said ruffling his hair.

"So, that's why Zoe has been avoiding you." Thalia said thinking about it.

"I am sorry to hear that Leo." Rachel told him offering him an understanding smile. Leo smiled back. He knew Rachel understood because of the Percy thing.

"Well, it's over. She is a huntress and I am a repair boy. This can't work anyways." He said shrugging.

Drew smirked at this. "Oh no honey, not if me and Thalia can do something about this, right Thalia?" she asked her. Drew and Thalia surprisingly bonded over the past few weeks.

Thalia smirked back. "You bet. Don't worry Valdez, you maybe not my type, but you are Zoe's." She joked and Leo laughed remembering the times he wooed her.

Reyna wrapped an arm around Nico, who was holding Will's hand (Leo sometimes still can't believe that Nico really had a crush on Percy too) and Rachel. "We will help too."

Rachel grinned at this. "Matchmaking! It's been a while since I did this."

Will grinned at this. "This will be fun, right Nico?"

Nico only sighed at this. "Whatever you say sunshine." He said as Wil laughed and pecked his lips. Leo couldn't help but smile at this.

Nyssa smirked at Leo. "I shall help my lil bro too. If it's about love he definitely needs help." She said laughing.

"Help. Help." Echo agreed grinning at Leo.

"Hey!" Leo said pouting but smiled. He was really lucky to have such great friends.

Calypso smiled at him and then hugged him tightly. "Leo, I know we are not together anymore. But I wish you all the best and want you to be happy." She said softly.

Leo smiled back as he hugged her. "Me too Callie. You are still my best friend." She said softly. "Also, get together with Raven already. This is even worse than me and Zoe." He said laughing.

Calypso blushed at this. "What…I don't know what you are talking about."

Leo simply winked at her. "Of course." He teased her.

"Hey, can you two love birds now come here so we can get Leo and Zoe back together? Not that she gets jealous of you Calypso!" Thalia cried as Leo and Calypso separated. They both laughed at this. Leo smiled at the sight of his friends and family helping. Once upon a time, he would be alone. Not anymore.

-LINE BREAK-

Leo waited for Zoe. He was standing in front of the lake. Many thoughts flew through his mind. What if the others didn't convince her to come? What if they failed? What if…

"Leo?" he could hear her voice echoing through him. He turned around and smiled a bit. "Zoe! You…you came." He said smiling nervously.

Zoe frowned at this. "Yeah, Thalia told me there was an emergency here, but I didn't expect it to be you." She said.

Leo smiled at her sadly. "I know…it's just…can we talk about the kiss?"

He saw Zoe flinching and feared she would leave but she nodded. "Sure." She said softly.

Leo smiled and walked to her. "Look Zoe, I know…I am stupid. You have a family, the huntress and I shouldn't have kissed you. But…but I really like you. You are one of the few people who really understand me and don't judge me for who I am." He said softly. "And…and you are really cool and sassy and I really like your hair and all and…" he stuttered. Gosh he was such a stuttering mess. "And I am sorry for bringing such mess in your life. If only…" he said but to his shock he was cut off by Zoe who kissed him on his lips. Leo was overwhelmed by the power of passion that went through his body as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her back as if there was no next morning. It was simply wonderful, but…

He immediately broke up staring at Zoe as if she was an alien, but she only smiled. "Leo, I quit the huntress." She said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he cried in absolute horror. Oh god, what…Artemis would kill him. "Why?" he asked softly not understanding it.

Zoe chuckled. "Because I realized while I love the huntress, I need something new. Something fresh. And you Leo, you have taught me so much over the past few weeks. I never ever met a boy who understood me like you did. You made me feel special, something which I didn't felt in ages now. After Hercules, I thought I was uncappable of loving any boy anymore, but you taught me the opposite. I love the hunt, but I think it's time for a change." She said smiling.

He blinked. This… "But…what about Artemis?" he whispered fearing for her.

Zoe chuckled at this. "She was at first angry. But after a while she understood. She even thanked me for all my services and then let me go." She said grinning.

Leo stared at her in shock, then slowly began to grin. "Wow. Wait…does that mean…?"

Zoe smiled at this. "Yes. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." She said kissing him again as she wrapped her arms around him. Leo smiled as he kissed back. Never in his life a simple yes sounded so good to him like now. Leo may have had bad luck with girls in the past but that didn't matter anymore because now he had Zoe.

 **Woooooo, I did it! I wrote a Zoleo fic :D So proud of myself :p Hope you liked it Lola! I did my best and tried to write them as much as I could in character! ZOLEO IS SO CUUUTEEEE! (Even if I totally ship Caleo still XD). To all my other readers! I hope you liked the story! It is my third installment of Christmas presents that I gave to my online friends :p Around 25 will still follow XD Please give me a review and I hope to see you guys soon again!**


End file.
